Fishie
"The spacey half-fish alpaca herder who rents roomspace with the family." ''-Commsona description Background Fishie joined the fandomly before it ''was a fandomly; de-lurking on Christmas Eve. Before that, Fishie lurked on the internet for 6 years, posting a comment only once in that span of time. Fishie is genderqueer and aromantic ace, and doesn't expect that to change with time although xie's open to the possibility. Relations Daughter - Italove Spouse: South Spouse: North Adopted sister - Vice Cap Biological sister - Panda Mother - Rabbit ...more coming soon! Marriages Fishie is married to both North and South, but ssh, it's a badly-kept secret... Fishie hopes to find better rings in the future to replace the stylish plastic rings xie presented them with during each separate proposal, but it's slow going due to lack of funds. So for now, hir spouses will have to treasure their plastic rings. Role in the fandomly Fishie is the fandomly Poems Master, and can be seen writing poetry in her spare time. Lately, Fishie has become a co-host in Hetalia's weekly podcast, HetaCast. One thing that Fishie is known for is Steveputer and hir Steve harem... Whenever Fishie has computer problems, those problems are automatically blamed on Steve and the Steveputer. Fishie is often on the fandomly Skype chats, and ALMOST ALWAYS TYPES IN ALL CAPITALS, BECAUSE ALL CAPITALS ARE AWESOME. Fishie's learning slowly how to adapt to different time zones, and is learning how to get by on less and less sleep as time goes by in order to talk to the maximum amount of people. Role in the Steve Wars Fishie commands a fish army... which later on becomes a fish army WITH GUNS! Fishie generally can't move from hir tank (which North has replaced with a bulletproof one), which is why Fishie's male Liopleurodon, Chelsea, as well has hir fish army, have to fight in hir place. Pairings xie supports *WORLD x WORLD *PolLiet *South/North *SuFin *Ven/Photoshop *USUK *Panda/Hot Chocolate *AusHunPru *IndiaSwitzerland *RusAme *Tenth Doctor x Sherlock //shot for wrong fandoms *FrUK Fishie would also like to note that the pairing names on this list don't necessarily indicate who's on "top" in the pairing - and that xie protests old categories of "top" and "bottom" roles in a relationship. And would also like to note that South/North/Fishie is an awesome OT3, and that shipping yourself is totally and completely legit. Promise. Other fandoms *Sherlock *Doctor Who *Nolanverse Batman *Superman movieverse *Danny Phantom *Supernatural *Ben 10 *Spider-Man comic books *Ultimate Spider-Man *Fruits Basket *InuYasha *Ouran High School Host Club *Stargate SG-1 *Smallville What's with the "xie" and "hir"? And what is asexual? O.o Fishie's genderqueer. Fishie doesn't consider hirself to be female, but xie's not really male either... so xie uses rather strange pronouns to avoid having to call hirself one or the other. It's fine, however, for you to refer to Fishie as "she" and "her" - also, it's just as fine for you to refer to Fishie as "he" and "him". Fishie will answer to, and be okay with you referring to hir as, both of those. So don't stress out. Also, Fishie's asexual - xie's never experienced attraction towards another person. Not even a fictional character. Fishie is aromantic, never having experienced romantic attraction either. Fishie loves talking about these things and spreading awareness, so if you have any questions about genderqueer or asexuality, don't hesitate to ask. Category:Archives